1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a radio communication apparatus of the waterproof type which is for marine use and/or for use in rainy weather, and more particularly, to an improvement for ensuring the waterproof feature of a body of such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 6, in a radio communication apparatus 1b having such a structure that a tubular waterproof cover member 3b is slid over an apparatus body 2b to be mounted thereon to cover an outer peripheral surface 6b of the body for the waterproofing, an annular packing member 4b has been arranged to be attached to a rear surface 9b of the apparatus body 2b. 
In the radio communication apparatus 1b, in order to unite the cover member 3b and the apparatus body 2b by sliding the member 3b (in the direction indicated by an arrow Ab) over the body 2b to be fitted thereon and to maintain the united state, a plurality of screws (not shown) are inserted, in the direction of the sliding, in holes (not shown) formed in the rear portion of the cover member 3b and then threaded into the female screws (not shown) formed in the rear surface portion 9b of the apparatus body 2b, again in the sliding direction.
In the above case, the direction of threadedly tightening by the plurality of screws is the same as the direction of waterproof effect by the packing 4b, and when pressing forces exerted by the threadedly tightened screws upon the packing 4b are even, deformation of the packing 4b by these pressing forces is annularly uniform, whereby a watertight condition between the apparatus 2b and the cover member 3b is ensured.
However, when the tightening forces of the plurality of screws are not even, the deformation of the packing 4b due to the pressing forces by the screws is also uneven. This makes the packing effect uneven, causing a problem that a gap develops between the apparatus body 2b and the cover member 3b, whereby the watertight condition is lost.
Particularly, the radio communication apparatus 1b of the waterproof type is often used in hazardous environments, such as on the sea and in rainy weather. Therefore, when the waterproof condition is not sufficient, serious problems may result.
To solve this problem, it is conceivable that the screws may be tightened uniformly so that the pressing forces against the packing are even. However, this give rise to another problem, i.e., skills in tightening the screws uniformly will be needed.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a radio communication apparatus which is easy to handle in respect of its waterproofness, and in which waterproof of the apparatus body can surely be attained.
The present invention is directed to a radio communication apparatus in which packing members, when mounted on the apparatus body, are interposed between the apparatus body and the cover member so as to project from an outer peripheral surface of the body in a direction perpendicular to an axis of the body to abut an inner surface of the cover member.
Specifically, the delivered object is achieved with the radio communication apparatus according to the invention, which comprises an apparatus body, a cover member for being slid over the apparatus body and mounted thereon to thereby cover an outer peripheral surface of the apparatus body, and a packing element interposed between the apparatus body and the cover member for preventing water from entering the apparatus body, characterized in that the apparatus body is formed, in its outer peripheral surface on which the cover member is mounted, with a continuous groove or a continuous step in which the packing element is fitted, the packing element being so arranged, when fitted in the continuous groove or the continuous step, to project from the outer peripheral surface of the apparatus body in a direction perpendicular to an axis of the apparatus body to thereby abut an inner surface of the cover member.
With the radio communication apparatus having such a structure, the packing members abut the waterproof cover member at their outer sides in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the outer peripheral surface of the apparatus body, so that pressing force at the abutting portion is uniform and is not susceptible to the threading of the screws.
The above-mentioned and other aspects of the invention are apparent form and will be elucidated, by way of non-limitative example, with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter. It should be noted that these embodiments are not intended to restrict the scope of the present invention.